The Lombardi Cancer Center is engaged in multidisciplinary programs in basic and clinical research. A salient feature of Lombardi activity is the involvement of basic and clinical scientists on the same research team. Major interdisciplinary research programs in medical, gynecologic, surgical, pediatric, and radiation oncology are in operation. In addition, we are conducting collaborative research programs in virology, immunology, cellular and molecular biology, and monoclonal antibody studies. The Center has established clinical and basic shared core services to insure that the required resources for effective programs of research are available. Cancer control efforts are an important aspect of the Lombardi Center's activities. A strong educational program is present for medical students, graduate students, house officers, and practicing physicians.